Eddy vs Rolf: The Final Fight
by supersaiyan3goku
Summary: Rolf's victory was unjust. Now Eddy's gonna settle the score! The battle that ALL fans of EEnE have waited YEARS to see! Remember this is an AU. Rated T for some blood, and action. Credit to my friend Jay Zero Snake. :


**Na: What every EEnE fan would want; the rematch between Eddy and Rolf! It has my own spin on it, and help from Super-Ansatsuken** **but a very good sequel to the epic showdown of Eddy vs Rolf. Remember, it's an AU; so no saying 'Oh, this could never happen'. So, anyway… enjoy!**

OoO

"Any last words, Ed Boy?" Rolf screamed, as dark clouds surrounded himself and Eddy. The two were on a large, long log; hung over a pit. "Geeze Rolf, lighten up man." Eddy said in fear. Rolf started to use his fish sword to beat Eddy back and forth; breaking off teeth as he did. Eddy only felt one feeling… pain. Soon, Rolf swung the fish one last time; and hit Eddy into the pit. "Aag!" Eddy woke in a cold sweat; storm clouds were outside. "That's it…" he said in heated breath "Time to settle the score."

It had been three years since the two had fought, and Eddy still had nightmares. Since then, he's gone to a Dojo to make sure he could handle himself in a fight. Turns out he's trained by Grand Master Billy, one of the only three Grand Masters in America! Well, Grand Master of a martial arts style called Ken-Ho Hapkido; a style that deals with defense; but has great offensive techniques. Master Billy is about five feet, with muscular form, and semi thick hair; plus glasses.

At about seven in the morning, on Sunday; Eddy walked into the dojo. The only person there was Grand Master Billy, who was meditating on his head. "What is it, Eddy?" he asked in a wise, but happy voice "I'm settling the score." He said blankly. The master got off his head, and walked to the boy "I see. So you want to beat up the boy who beat you up?" Eddy shook his head "As long as I don't face him, I won't know if this training was worth it."

Billy put his hand on Eddy's head "You've done well as my student. You've trained hard to prove that you're the best. But… remember that power isn't everything in battle. Remember the number one rule…" Eddy smiled "Yeah, rule one; there are no rules." Eddy started to walk out, but "Oh, and Eddy…" Eddy turned to Billy "One more thing…"

OoO

Later on, Kevin and Rolf were playing basketball; when Eddy showed up. "What're you doing here, dork?" Kevin asked "I'm here for Rolf." Eddy said with a serious tone. Rolf looked confused "What do you want with Rolf?" Rolf asked "Rematch. Three years ago, you beat me in a fight… and I want a rematch." Kevin and Rolf smiled "Okay dork. You verse my pal Rolf. Make sure you know what you're getting yourself into."

Rolf walked home, but said "Tomorrow's dawn, Ed boy. Let us see what you are made of."

Later on…

OoO

"What?" Double-D screamed. Eddy had told his two friends, Double-D and Ed, about his upcoming fight with Rolf. "Do you remember what Rolf did to you?" Ed asked in fear "Yeah. That's why I need to do this." he sat down on his bed. "I've gotten stronger. All I need is to know if I can beat him or not."

Double-D rolled his eyes "Well… if this is what you want. I can't hold you back." Eddy chuckled, and the three Eds piled hands ""Eds together, friends forever!" they yelled in unison. "Why don't we go to a Chinese restaurant?" Ed asked with glee "That sounds good." Eddy said "I could go for some Chinese donuts." Double-D said. The three walked out into the night, with the song 'I Got a Feeling, by the Black Eye Peas' running through the air.

OoO

The Eds woke in Eddy's room; where Double-D jumped from having Ed's butt on his head. Eddy stretched, and put on his Gi. It was yellow, with blue belt and wristbands. "Well… it time…" he said blankly "Just be carful." Double-D said "And I'll have buttered toast for your victory party!" Ed yelled.

OoO

Eddy walked into the center of the cul-de-sac. Seats were set; probably by Kevin. Rolf walked out, wearing his dueling armor. Soon, the kids piled in, ready to watch what they thought would be Eddy's butt kicking.

"Any last words, Ed boy?" Rolf said with a smirk "Yeah… hick says what?" "What?" Rolf asked; Eddy burst out laughing. Rolf became enraged; Jimmy and Johnny went to the gong, and slammed the hammer on it. The battle… has begun…

Rolf ran at Eddy, who got into fighting stance; Rolf sent a fist, but Eddy dodged with his hand, and sent a punch into Rolf's face. Rolf started to bleed, but smiled "It seems you've gains skills." He suddenly sped up, and punched Eddy in the nose. He went back, and felt his bloody nose "How did you…? Eddy couldn't finish, because Rolf started to sent punches and kicks into Eddy's body.

The kids cheered as Eddy was beaten up; but Double-D and Ed were worried. Eddy felt his body in complete pain "How… do… you… do that?" he asked between painful breaths. "I use the power of my ancestors. There power combines with mine. Consider yourself lucky Ed boy, for you are the first I've ever used it on."

Eddy smiled "Good… because now I can use my fullest."

Eddy remembers what his master told him "Eddy, one more thing… I've taught you many moves, but the legendary Eight Kaio Gates is the most powerful. Do not use it unless you have to. And never go over the third gate…"

Eddy puts his arms in the air "Gate of Opening… open!" there was a gust of air, and veins appeared from his head. He disappeared, and reappears behind Rolf; then punches him in the head! Rolf stumbles forward, and Eddy uses his feet to hook onto Rolf's feet, and pull him down. Then jumps up with Rolf hooked on, and spins; making Rolf hit the ground.

"How did Dorkey get so good?" Rolf asked "This is starting to get interesting…" Sarah said with a smile.

Rolf got up, and smiled "Good work, Ed boy. Now for the next level of my power…" Rolf's muscles started to grow, and he gained veins "You saw the Level of Peasant… now you see the Level of Farmer." He ran at Eddy, and punched him in the gut; he then coughed up blood!

Eddy started to fall back, but spun onto his hands, and jumped with his hands onto a lamp post. "Nice one. I guess I'll have to up the ante…" he stood up, and crossed his arms in front of his face "Gate of Healing… open!" he gained more veins, and the lamp post started to bend.

He then jumped into the air, and with a mighty push of his legs, sprung forward at Rolf! "Falcon Punch!" Eddy then sent a mighty punch into Rolf's jaw; Rolf spun, and hit his back on Jimmy's house. The house started to crack; then Eddy, still in mid air, sprung forward with great speed.

He kicked Rolf into the house, and the house started to break down. "My house!" Jimmy screamed. Just then, Eddy was hit into the air from the wreckage. Rolf jumped up, and his muscles were larger "Behold the Level of Sheppard!" he screamed. Eddy crossed his arms in front of his head "Gate of Life… open!" his skin turned pink, and he gained more veins on his arms.

Rolf took out his pig Wilfred "Go Wilfred!" the pig flew up high, and tried to attack Eddy; but he punched the pig back to Rolf.

The two exchanged fists in a show of strength, and created claps of thunder as they hit.

Double-D smiled "Eddy's doing great. Just a bit more and he'll be able to take down Rolf!" Kevin pushed the sock hat boy "Just wait. Rolf's got one last trick…"

Rolf punched Eddy in the jaw, and sent them both going down; though they were about two miles in the air! "You have done well, Ed boy. But the last laugh shall be mine… Level of Yesh-my-esh…" Rolf started punch Eddy all over. Then hit his groin! "Why… must it always be the kiwis?" he asked in pain; the two fell from the sky.

Rolf landed on his feet, leaving a large crack. But Eddy landed on the ground, leaving a crater.

"No, Eddy!" Ed yelled; Rolf put his hand up in a fist "Rolf has defeated the Ed boy!" everyone cheered, but Ed and Double-D were worried.

"Gate of Pain…" everyone stopped, and turned to Eddy, lying on the ground… "Open!" green fire surrounded Eddy, and his skin turned red. He got up, and the green flames continued to surround him. His three hairs stood up from the heat he was producing, and he had no pupils!

"And finally… Gate of Limit…" the flames lowered… "Open!" he screamed into the air; the flames grew larger, and the heat made the kids sweat.

"Now… I settle the score!"

Eddy hit his fist into the ground, and yellow and red flames surrounded his right fist. "It seems we shall end it here…" Rolf's right fist glowed blue, with shadows around it.

The two ran at each other, and threw their fists; then, the fists made a large dome of lightning. "I won't lose!" Eddy yelled "I shall win!" Rolf yelled. The two made the ground shake, and the cement cracked.

"Gate of View…" Rolf pushed forward "Open!" Eddy's power burst, and Rolf was pushed back. "Falcon… Punch!" he hit Rolf in the stomach; and sent him into the ground. There was a flash of light… and then… silence.

Eddy was back to normal, and smiled… then fainted. "He did it…" Kevin said "The dork actually did it…"

OoO

"What, who when why?" Eddy woke in the hospital "Goon morning, sleepy head." Double-D said "Did I win?" he asked in pain. "Yep. You did it." Eddy lay back on his pillow, with a peaceful smile "But, umm…" Ed started "Now…"

"Now we want a crack at you." The three turned to see… the Kankers! "When you get out of here…" May said "We want a fight…" Marie said "And you better not hold back." Lee finished. The three walked out "Well, congratulations Eddy." Double-D said "You're the most popular boy in school." Eddy rolled his eyes "Gee, thanks." Double-D smiled "You're welcome."


End file.
